Neon Genesis Evangelion timeline
The following is a timeline for the events in the Japanese animation series Neon Genesis Evangelion. All information given is entirely fictional and only serves a purpose for the show itself. 1957 April * 9 - Kozo Fuyutsuki born. 1967 April * 29 - Gendo Rokubungi born. 1977 March * 30 - Yui Ikari born. 1984 June * 17 - Ryoji Kaji born. 1985 November * 21 - Ritsuko Akagi born. 1986 December * 8 - Misato Katsuragi born. 1991 February * 13 - Makoto Hyuga born. May * 8 - Shigeru Aoba born. July * 11 - Maya Ibuki born. 1999 * Gendo Rokubungi and Kozo Fuyutsuki first meet. * Gendo Rokubungi and Yui Ikari marry. * Gendo Rokubungi becomes Gendo Ikari. 2000 September * 13 - Second Impact occurs. * 13 - Dr. Katsuragi dies. * 13 - Kaworu Nagisa born. * 15 - War begins between India and Pakistan. * 20 - Tokyo-1 is destroyed by an N² mine. 2001 February * 14 - The Valentine Treaty is signed, ending the wars that followed Second Impact. * 18 - Hikari Horaki born. March *30 - Rei Ayanami (I) is born or created during this period, but the exact date is under debate. June * 6 - Shinji Ikari born. September * 12 - Kensuke Aida born. December * 4 - Asuka Langley Sohryu born. * 26 - Toji Suzuhara born. 2003 * Construction of the Evangelions begin. * Construction of the MAGI Super Computer System is planned. 2004 * Asuka's mother, Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, commits suicide. * Asuka's father remarries. * Yui Ikari dies. 2005 * Construction of Tokyo-3 begins. 2008 * Planning of the construction of the MAGI Super Computer System is complete. * Construction of the MAGI supercomputer begins. * Ritsuko Akagi joins GEHIRN. 2009 * Ryoji Kaji joins GEHIRN. * Misato Katsuragi joins GEHIRN. 2010 * Construction of the MAGI Super Computer System is complete. * Rei Ayanami (I) strangled by Naoko Akagi. * Naoko Akagi commits suicide. * GEHIRN becomes NERV. 2015 * Rei Ayanami (II) injured during test of Unit 00. * Shinji Ikari joins NERV. * (May¹) The third Angel, Sachiel, attacks Tokyo-3, beginning the pattern of Angel attacks up to the seventeenth Angel. * Asuka Langley Sohryu joins NERV. * Ryoji Kaji delivers Adam, in an embrionic state, to Commander Gendo Ikari. * Gendo Ikari has Adam grafted onto the palm of his right hand. * Unit 04 is lost after a problem during a test of its S² Engine destroys it and the entire NERV installation surrounding it. * Unit 03 is destroyed by Unit 01 (under the control of the Dummy Plug system) after being possessed by the thirteenth Angel, Bardiel. (alternative date : January 2016¹) * In the manga, Toji Suzuhara dies during the battle between Unit's 01 and 03. In the series, he merely loses his leg during the battle. * The fourteenth Angel, Zeruel, is eaten by a berserk Unit 01. Its S² Engine is absorbed by the Eva, giving it infinite power reserves. (alternative date : January 2016¹) * Ryoji Kaji is killed by an unknown assailant. In the manga, Gendo Ikari is implied to be the one responsible. * Rei Ayanami (II) self-destructs her Eva, killing herself and the sixteenth Angel, Armisael. (alternative date : March 2016¹) * Shinji Ikari kills the seventeenth Angel, Tabris, in the form of a human boy named Kaworu Nagisa. (alternative date : March 2016¹) * With the last Angel destroyed, Shinji Ikari obtains the God-given power to shape the reality around him, forming a world where the people close to him change for the better. Hovever this is debatable due to the dubious nature of the last episodes. (the rest of the events in 2015 are also apparently in Sinji's mind) * Tokyo-3 becomes Japan's new capital. * Gendo and Yui Ikari are happily married and live with their son Shinji. * Rei Ayanami gains social skills, and learns to enjoy life more. * Toji Suzuhara regains his leg. * Misato Katsuragi begins teaching junior high school in Tokyo-3. (¹ according to the "Ayanami Raising Project" video game) 2016 * Rei Ayanami (III) ascends into heaven and becomes the judge of mankind when she merges with Lilith and Adam, whom she absorbed along with Gendo Ikari's right arm. * Third Impact occurs. Category:Fictional timelines Timeline